


tetsuya

by umaibo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Children, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi gets himself in trouble in the rain and Kuroko comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tetsuya

I found a little puppy today. I wasn’t expecting it, but there he was, unprotected, in a carton box leaning to a wall near the public park, looking at me with two familiar eyes. I felt a little sorry for the puppy and decided to bring him with me.

I knew mother wouldn’t allow me to have him at home, but I just couldn’t help it, we’re in the middle of autumn and the sky was gray and it would probably rain real soon. Ohh, and I didn’t bring an umbrella with me… What to do? I know I had something really important to do, but I can’t remember what it was…

While walking around the park, I looked down to the puppy in my arms. He really had such familiar eyes. Big blue eyes, looking straight at me.

_…he’s so cute!!_

I know these eyes from somewhere, or someone, but I can’t really remember… Ugh, why am I such a disaster…?

Suddenly, I felt some rain drops on my face.

_It’s starting to rain, what to do?!_

My first reflex was to shelter myself under a tree, but the rain wouldn’t stop and it was getting heavier.

_This is so embarrassing, I’m completely wet and the puppy too! What am I going to do now?!_

Unexpectedly, the rain stopped.

_Uh? But it’s still raining, why is not…_

_Akashi-kun._

In a whim I looked to my right, and there he was, Tetsuya, with an umbrella, protecting me from the rain.

_I was waiting for you here in the park, near that bench. I figured you had forgotten about our date, and I was almost going home, but then I saw you here, all wet, and I came to you. Who is this puppy?_

I finally realized who this puppy resembled: Tetsuya! He had his same eyes!

_Well…this is Tetsuya…#2. Yes, Tetsuya #2, because he looks just like you!_

Kuroko looked a bit confused, tilting his head to the side a little. Then he smiled.

_Why hello, little Tetsuya! Let’s go home, Akashi-kun?_

Tetsuya held my hand until I got home, and Tetsuya #2 seemed to get attached to him too. I hope mother doesn’t mind, this puppy will surely remind me of Tetsuya, even when he’s not with me!


End file.
